Concoction - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Draco is brewing something in his lab, Harry pops in to see what it is. SMUT [Can be read as a stand alone,]


Harry hummed softly, rounding the top of the stairs, heading towards the sound of quiet bubbling and whirring in Draco's lab. "Working on anything good?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door jam.

Draco, who was leaned over a tiny cauldron, stirring its contents. "A spray so I can deep throat you." He said simply, not looking at the brunette behind him.

"Really?"

He laughed, head tilting back. "Harry!" Draco cried out, glancing over his shoulder and giving him a lecherous smirk, one eyebrow arching carefully.

"Is that really what it is?" He asked, taking a step into the room, the smell of spearmint drifting up from the pot. Harry bit his thumb gently, green eyes roaming his lover as he worked.

"Hmmm..." Draco murmured in a non-commital voice, pulling a square, squat glass bottle from the wooden shelf in front of him, phishing a cork stopper from a woven basket filled with them. He reached for a small ladle, swirling the contents, a thin, white concoction, faintly shimmering, almost as if there were glitter in it. He scooped a little up, letting it dribble back into the cauldron, making sure it was the correct consistency.

"Draco." Harry said in a soft whine.

"Are you whining, Potter?" He asked, giving one more good stir before carefully pouring it into the glass bottle.

"Well, just tell me what it is!"

Draco chuckled, pushing the stopper into the glass, setting it on the shelf to cool. He swiveled around his chair to fully face the brunette. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He drew his lover into his lap, carding a hand through dark locks. "You'll just have to wait until it cools, I suppose." Draco smoothed his fingertips along his jawline, giving him an evil, little smirk.

"Merlin, I hope that's what it is." Harry said in a soft voice, leaning in, giving the blonde a slow kiss. He giggled low in his throat, hands winding up to cup the back of his head.

"God, that giggle." Draco murmured, leaning back in the chair, letting his hands wander along the few buttons along the top of Harry's light grey thermal. "You're so damn cute." Grey eyes met green as he drew his fingertip down his sternum, Draco bit his lip lightly. "Why do you want it to be that so badly?"

Harry scoffed, shifting forward in the chair, pressing their pelvises together more. "Do I really have to answer that, Mr. Malfoy?"

He laughed, hands smoothing down tapered sides to a thin waist, resting on his hips. He shrugged, giving him a vague grin. "Indulge me, Mr. Soon-to-be Malfoy."

He gave him an eye roll, leaning back slightly, bracing a hand on each knee. "You're so keen to think that's how its going to go." Harry gave the blonde a cheshire grin, watching grey eyes flicker slightly as he said. "And, you know exactly why...so I can slide my cock all the way down that throat." He lowered his voice, a pale pointed jaw clicking shut as he continued. "Grab that platinum hair...hold you nice and still..." Harry sat back up, smoothing his hand up a hard torso, slipping his thumb between pink lips, earning a startled cry. "While I fuck that perfect mouth."

"Damn, Harry!" He whined, feeling color flood his cheeks at his lovers harsh words. He tilted his head down, sucking the digit, watching with pleasure as Harry snagged his lower lip between teeth. "You're such a pervert." He muttered once the finger was removed.

"I'm the pervert?" Harry drawled, leaning in and wrapping his hands around the back of Draco's head, pressing their foreheads together, just ghosting their lips across one another. "You're the one sitting here, just so eagerly sucking my thumb." He felt a muscled chest heave slightly against his. "You are so fucking sexy."

He let out a quiet groan, hands smoothing up the back of Harry's shirt, squeezing his flesh gently. "Me? Dear, Merlin, look at you!" He took a slow, steadying breath as he felt hips press into his. "This tiny, tight little body, just sitting in my lap, waiting for me." He captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Harry laughed, sitting back after the kiss had left him breathless. "Hmm, you think I'm waiting on you?" He sucked the blondes lower lip into his mouth. "No, no I'm waiting for that to cool."

"Prat."

"Yeah?"

Draco growled, bring him in for another kiss, twisting their tongues together, need for the brunette boiling up in the pit of his stomach. "It might be a while, it was really hot...It was boiling."

The boy sat up, giving him a petulant look. "We cant use a cooling charm?"

"No, because if it gets too cold, too quickly then it will form crystals and then I won't be able to spray it now will I?"

"So you saying that's what it is?"

Draco gaped, pushing playfully at his lover. "No! I'm simply stating it is something that needs to be in a spray-able form, that's all." He gave Harry a wink. "As to whether it would burn my tongue if sprayed or not, I'm not willing to divulge that information at this time."

"Company secret?"

He laughed, tugging him back for a few quick kisses. "I guess you can say that."

"I can't wait to use it...whatever it is."

"What if it's that potion I said I was going to make to slip in your tea to make your clothes fall off?" Draco murmured, hands sliding up the front of Harry's top to trace circles along his abs.

"You want me to put a kettle on then?" He replied with a wicked grin.

"Fuck off!" Draco scoffed. "It could be poison for all you know."

Harry shifted forward once more, rolling his hips slowly, pressing their budding erections together. "Hmm, well what can we do to pass the time then?"

Draco wriggled down in his chair, resting his head on the back and looking up at the lithe, little brunette in his lap. "Hmm, I dunno. You've any ideas?" He tugged idly at the hem to Harrys' top, watching with glee as he pulled it off and tossed it towards the guest bed tucked in the corner of the room. He ran fingertips across dusky nipples, giving each a quick pull when they hardened. "You're so perfect."

He giggled, dragging a hand through dark locks, swiveling his hips in a careful circle, enjoying this new angle, feeling the blonde twitch through his trousers. "Me? Perfect? Hmm, you don't say that often enough." Harry gave him a lecherous smirk.

"You're a smug little prat is what you really are." He traced his fingertips along the lily tattooed across Harry's heart. "You need more tattoos."

"Like what?"

"I think you should get my name right here." He trailing his fingers along one jutting hipbone.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you think?"

"It'd be hot, seeing it and know you're mine, that you've branded yourself with my name."

He held up his left hand, slightly waving the silver band on his hand. "This pretty much tells you I'm yours."

Draco slid his hand down, cupping him lightly through the fabric of his jeans. "No, this tells me that you're mine." He flicked his thumb across the button, watching green eyes flicker.

"Mmm, I suppose. But that could be for anybody."

Draco laughed. "Shut up! It is not, you know good and well theres' not a damn soul on this Earth who can make you as rock hard as I can." He slipped the button from its hole, toying with the zipper. "And we are going to keep it that way, correct?"

Harry let out a soft moan, biting his lower lip as he felt fingers teasingly sliding his zipper down, each notch a relief to his suddenly aching cock. "Yes." He breathed.

"Yes, what?" Draco murmured, heart thudding dully in his chest as he watched pink spots bloom in the apples of Harry's cheeks. He loved getting this reaction any time he wanted.

"Yes, sir." He whimpered, rocking his hips as he leaned in to kiss the blonde only to be stopped with fingers splayed on his collarbone.

"I don't think you've ever called me 'sir' before." He brought the boy just a hair closer, their lips only a few millimeters apart. "I don't know what's hotter actually, that or 'daddy'."

Harry giggled low and raspy, flicking his tongue out to touch Draco's lip. "You want me to use both? I can cry out 'Yes, sir!' while you're pounding me into the bed, yeah?"

Draco whined, eyes drifting shut as he cock twitched painfully in his pants. "God damn." He used his free hand to slowly pull the sides of Harry's newly unzipped jeans apart, the heat emanating from the boy enough to kill him.

"Let me kiss you." Harry whispered, trying to wriggle his way closer to the boy.

"That what you want?"

"No, I want that damn potion to be cooled!" He giggled, pressing their lips together once the blonde gave him a little slack. "But, I'll settle for this right now." Harry piled his hands into platinum locks, kissing him hard, tongues battling until his won, sweeping the boy's mouth.

"I love you." Draco said in a breathy little voice, cheeks stained with color as they separated.

"You want me to take my pants off?"

"Harry!" He cried out, snapping the elastic to the boy's briefs.

He giggled, sitting up and raising an eyebrow in a very Malfoy fashion. "I love you, too." Harry slipped a hand down, toying with the elastic that had just been snapped before sneaking fingers behind it, cupping himself. He watched as eyes, now dark grey, pupils nearly blown, lock o his slowly stroking hand.

"Yes, yes I want you to take those fucking pants off." Draco muttered, jaw clicking when the brunette giggled once more, the sound melting through him.

Harry moved out of his lap, trying to shake a little feeling into his legs. He wound his way out of his jeans as Draco swiveled the chair around, checking the potion. "Anything yet?"

"No, still too hot." He murmured, turning back to face his lover, heart clenching. "You're almost busting out of those briefs, baby." He commented, surveying the absolutely straining fabric.

He kicked his discarded pants out of the way, shifting himself in his underwear. "Hmmm, I suppose I am quite worked up." Harry gave a careful stroke. "Want me to take these off as well?" He flashed a sly smirk.

Draco scrubbed a hand down his face, eyes hooded as he raked in the sight of a nearly naked Harry. He, with a little discontent, shook his head, biting his lip. "No, we need to have a little self control."

"Take some of your clothes off." Harry whispered, hand smoothing along his stomach. He drug a hand through his hair, brushing bangs out of his eyes.

He groaned softly, sitting up and slipping his own top off, tossing it towards the pile Harry had created. "What in the name of Merlin did I do to deserve you?" Draco popped the fly to his own jeans, pulling the zipper down, watching Harry's eyes trained on his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of a few reasons." Harry murmured, climbing back into the blondes lap, pressing their pelvises directly together, relishing the breathy whine issued from full lips. He leaned in, trailing wet kisses along his shoulder, up to his neck, catching his earlobe between teeth, worrying it gently. "Grab my ass." He said softly against his ear.

Draco laughed, hands winding their way down his behind. "You seem to be giving a lot of orders." He gripped him tightly, watching as a slender back erupted in goosebumps.

Harry slid a hand into blonde locks, holding him fast as he continued his assault on his ear. "Yet, they have been pleasant orders, no?" He rocked his hips forward, the scrape of Draco's zipper through the fabric of briefs almost too much sensation.

"Mmm." Draco said in a soft, non-commital voice."I suppose you're right." Fingers deftly worked below elastic, cupping bare skin, pushing the boy forward, kiss swollen lips parting in a quiet moan as he slid his thumb across his entrance. "I want you. I want you bad."

Harry shivered, kissing him deeply, tongues twisting against each other until they had nothing left to give. He grinned against a bruised mouth, smoothing blonde bangs back as he searched hooded grey eyes. "I just want that to be cool. I just wish you'd tell me what it is!"

Draco growled playfully. "Well, whatever it is, you don't need to use it so..." He pushed the brunette carefully from his lap. "Why you put in a little work while it keeps cooling, yeah?" He shifted his jeans down, watching with delight as his lover sank to his knees on the carpet in front of him.

He rolled his eyes, reaching down and tugging at the ends of each pant leg, threading Draco's feet through. Harry discarded the jeans, leaning in and dragging kisses along the insides of his thighs, hands roaming the pale skin. "Why keep these on?" He murmured, running the tips of his finger under the hem of his underwear as he kissed the damp patch steadily blooming on the fabric.

"Maybe I'm trying to go slow, Potter?" He teased, pushing them down slightly until he popped forward.

Harry giggled, watching Draco's half hard cock fall back onto his stomach. "You're pretty hard for just a little bit of petting, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes this time, giving the brunette a quiet scoff. "Yeah, we've also been snogging forever, you know just kissing you gets me hard." He wound fingers into the boy's hair, giving a sharp tug. "Are you complaining?"

"No." Harry whimpered, green eyes rising up to watch Draco as he wrapped his hand around his length, bringing him forward, tapping his tip against his tongue.

"Merlin." He felt his thighs tighten, threatening to quake as that tongue flicked rapidly against the ridge of his head. "No, what?"

Harry let out a breathy moan, blown silver eyes boring into him as he teased. "No, sir." He wrapped his lips around his tip, sucking lightly.

Draco whined, biting his fist. "God, that is so hot." He twitched hard, watching the boy swallow him down. He reached blindly behind him, locating the glass bottle and bringing it foward, swirling its contents.

"Well?" Harry asked, dragging his tongue up a pulsing length, taking pleasure in the little jump Draco did.

He pressed the back of his hand to the side of the glass before sitting up slightly, pulling a small woven basket from one of the shelves and removing a plastic squeeze trigger. Draco nibbled his lower lip, quiet moan issuing as he felt fingers pulling his underwear down and off. He gently tugged the stopper from the bottle before sliding the new sprayer in. He primed it by squeezing the trigger a few times. "Mmm, open up, Mr. Potter."

"You're going to make me guinea pig it?" Harry teased, sitting up slightly and smoothing his hands along tight thighs.

He shrugged, giving his lover a smirk. "Someone has to, I suppose."

"Can I swallow it?" He asked before opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out in an 'ahh' fashion.

"Well of course you're gonna swallow it." He gave a devilish grin. "No, yeah you can swallow it. I'm going to start with one spray though, I don't want you biting me or your tongue because you're so numb, okay?" Draco waited for the brunettes nod of understanding before squeezing the plastic handle, spraying the shimmering potion into the boys mouth.

Harry scrunched his nose up, swirling his tongue around in his mouth before swallowing, the potion tasting strongly of spearmint and almost of silicone. "It's pretty minty."

"Too minty?" He asked, sitting up and stroking his fingertips along Harry's jaw and chin, watching as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

He shrugged, the taste finally easing slightly. "It's a little arresting at first, I'll admit." He clicked once more, the sensation reminding him vaguely of being numbed at the dentists' office. "This is definiately different..."

"Are you really numb?" Draco questioned, feeling bad asking for so much feedback while they were trying to be intimate. "Sorry for the interrogation."

Harry drew the tip of his tongue along his lip, which he could still feel, but sensation in his tongue was very faint. He laughed, bringing his hand up to cup his mouth. "Yesh, it's getting more numb as-sh I s-sit here."

Draco bit his thumb, trying to hold back a smirk as this could actually be serious.

"What if I s-start dr-oo-ooling, Dray?" Harry asked, giggling as he settled a hand on each of his lovers thighs. He stuck his tongue out, curling the tip in an attempt to gain feeling.

The blonde tapped his head against the numb appendage. "You feel that at all?" He furrowed his brow, trying to think of what to use to correct the potion. He was just glad Harry was taking this turn of events' in stride.

"Mmmm, I can f-feel it...like I know it's t-there, butsh I can't really _feel_ it, does that make shense?" He wrapped his lips around Draco's tip, attempting to suck.

He twitched, hand moving to the back of Harry's head. "Well, it hasn't affected your ability to suck." Draco teased. "Take a little more, we still need to test that gag reflex." He gave the little brunette a lecherous wink.

"For feedback." Harry giggled again before obeying, taking the blonde all the way in, he had softened slightly in their moment of potion discussion, he could somewhat feel him flaring back to life as he let him rest against his tongue. Normally he would have to suck or bob in an attempt to keep from gagging, it felt bizarre to be able to have the blonde steadily thickening in his throat without so much as a cough. He nuzzled his nose into the short blonde hairs scattered across his pubic bone.

Draco gasped, hands piling into soft locks, cock leaping almost painfully as Harry held him inside his mouth. "For fucking feedback. Oh dear Merlin, this feels amazing, baby." He slid a hand down to clasp gently at the boy's throat, feeling his Adams' apple bob as he sucked lightly. "That mouth, full of my cock...I can feel it in your throat." He let out a dark moan, need for the boy wonder trickling hot through his veins. "And you can't feel anything?" He cupped the curve of his jaw before shifting slightly, moving his hips to thrust into Harry's numb mouth.

Harry mewled as the blonde held him still, reaching down to tug at himself through the fabric of his briefs, growing harder each time his nose bumped into Draco's skin. He pulled back eventually, out of breath, watching as a thick strand of spit connected from his lip to the tip of Draco's sopping length. "I'm drooling." He laughed, sitting back on his knees. "I wonder how long d-ish will lasht?"

"I don't know, but I can't obviously use it on myself until I fix it...we can't both be drooling everywhere." He brought the brunette to stand, pulling his briefs down and giving him a slow stroke. "Get on the bed." He murmured, pushing the fabric down, letting the boy step out of them before he scooped them up. Draco bit his lip hard, searching for a vial of lube in his drawer as Harry obeyed, settling onto his knees, bottom perched in the air, entrance winking as he shivered. "Oh for fucks sake." He muttered, standing and joining the boy on the guest bed, pushing him forward slightly. Using both hands, he spread him wide, dripping a line of saliva onto his pucker, grinning when he saw goosebumps erupt along thin thighs. Draco leaned in dragging his tongue flat along the skin, earning a breathy whimper that threatened to do him in right there.

"Dray." He whimpered, trying to shut his mouth without biting his tongue, but that was proving to be too difficult so he just left it open, face pressed into the side of the mattress. He groaned, feeling two slick fingers slide inside him, scissoring roughly.

Draco balled the underwear he had laid beside him up, watching as dark green eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do. "I think this will help you...keep you from biting your tongue, don't you agree?" He murmured before pushing the fabric into Harry's numb mouth.

He cried out, mouth full of his own underwear. Harry felt a hand smooth down his back, fingers assaulting his entrance in a delicious manner. He swallowed, heart pounding in his ears, nearly dizzy with his absolute need for the blonde.

"You are so hot." He muttered, leaning in and kissing along the curve of his hip, sucking the skin there as he continued to stretch him. "I love getting to do these things to you, with you. I love getting to experiment with you." Draco watched as eyes fluttered shut, he rubbed slow circles around the bundle of nerves inside him. "I love getting to make love to you."

He whined, reaching up and giving himself a few strokes, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Harry opened his eyes as fingers were removed, the blonde shifting onto his knees once more on the bed, pouring lubricant onto his fingers, slicking his length, nearly purple at the tip. He felt a hand press on the small of his back, Harry let his knees slide on the comforter, thighs widening as he sank lower on the bed. He let out a long breath of air through his nose as he watched Draco settle behind him.

"God, you are perfect." He stated in a low growl, pushing his thumb inside and shaking it lightly, watching green eyes grow to saucers. He spanked the brunette hard, cock pulsing as he saw a red handprint bloom across smooth skin. "You ready, baby?"

Harry nodded, letting out a strangled moan, wishing the numbness would lessen so he could talk.

Draco gave the brunette a slow stroke as he guided his own aching cock inside his tight entrance. "Damn..." He arched Harrys' back just slightly, trying to find a way to slide more comfortably inside him. He watched as a pair of eyebrows furrowed, seeing pain flash across his face. "Why are you so tight?"

Harry shook his head, reaching back and grabbing the blondes hip.

"What do we need? More lube?" He bit his lip, stilling his movements and waiting for his answer. He rubbed the boy's lower back and hips, trying to get him to relax when he shook his head. "I'll stay still and you can just come back on it when you're ready, okay?" Draco continued to roam his hands along his skin, fingertips trailing down the sides of his thighs. He stroked Harry slowly, earning a breathy whine though the fabric of his underwear. "I love you so much, you feel so good." He whispered, leaning carefully in and pressing kisses along his spine. He felt the boy shift back just a fraction, slipping a little more inside. "Still super numb?"

Harry spat the underwear out of his mouth, clicking his tongue around once more. "Yesh." He groaned, trying to push back gently onto Draco. "Itsh a different numb now. Itsh less intensh, but I still can't feel mucsh."

"You feel like you might still bite your tongue?" He asked, sitting back up and licking his thumb. "Cause I'll stuff those undies back in your mouth if you want." He ran the thumb along the stretched ridge of Harrys entrance, watching as green eyes rolled all the way back, fluttering shut and a keening moan coming from a swollen mouth.

"Fuck." He breathed, sensation racking him. Harry shifted back once again, this time taking much more.

"Well, that seemed to work wonders." Draco teased, licking the digit again, this time just lightly rolling it along the pink skin. He relished the absolute loss of self control in the brunette, crying out as Harry pushed back, pressing his bottom firmly into Draco's pelvis.

"Take me." Harry muttered, heart beating wildly in his ears. He reached out, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and pulling him down so he was wrapped around him.

Draco groaned, teeth sinking into the skin of a slight shoulder, reaching for the briefs once more, using two fingers he pressed them back into a numb mouth before giving Harry a few harsh thrusts. "Like that?"

Harry cried out around the fabric, eyes screwing shut as he nodded vigorously, pleasure surging through him as each stroke landed against the knot inside him.

"You like when I fuck you hard, just like this?" He murmured, wrapping an arm around a heaving chest, holding him fast as he continued his hard rhythm. Draco laughed low in his throat when he heard the brunette incoherently yelled something that sounded a lot like 'Dray!'.

Harry wailed, rutting his forehead into the comforter, sensation almost overwhelming.

"Look at me." Draco commanded in a raspy voice, watching as he obeyed, dark locks spilling wildly in a halo around his head. "You're so sexy." He drug the tip of his tongue along his jawline, lapping up a bead of sweat trickling down. "You ready? You want this?" He gave a deep thrust.

Harry pulled his briefs from his mouth, feeling in his tongue returning somewhat to normal. "Oh yes sir!"

Draco gasped, free hand winding into damp, dark locks, pulling them back. "You want me to pound you into this bed?" He felt lightheaded with his need to fill the brunette, trying to keep his rhythm steady.

He let out a gutteral moan, nodding. "Yes, sir!" Harry gave the blonde a wicked grin as he fell apart, giggling when his head was pushed back into the blanket, thrusts quickly becoming erratic and almost painful as the boy poured himself into Harry.

Draco released a feral growl, pulsing inside his fiance, ears ringing with the force of his orgasm. "Dirty little fucker." He breathed after a bit, sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose. He pulled away, bottom resting on his heels.

Harry laughed, body humming with his need to come. He shifted his knees apart more, feeling Draco's essence slipping out. "Push it back in." He murmured, looking at the spent blonde.

"What?" Draco whispered, heart leaping almost painfully in his chest as the brunettes words sank in. He let out a quiet whine as he watched rivulet of come make its way along Harry's sac.

"You heard me."

The blonde swallowed, grabbing the discarded underwear and wiping the sweat that was threatening to get in his eyes. "Merlin, Harry." He muttered, sitting up and using his tip to drag the bead of essence back up before sliding carefully inside, twinging as he heard Harry growl with pleasure. "You're killing me."

He giggled, opening eyes that had snapped shut and peeking back at his lover. "Yeah?" Harry smoothed bangs out of his face, giving him an evil, satisfied grin. "You should make me come."

"You didn't earlier?" Draco asked, hands roaming the small of his back, reaching down and circling him.

"No, I was too focused on you, I suppose." He replied, shifting up onto his elbows and letting his head drop down to the bedspread. Harry watched as he was stroked, biting his lower lip.

"Well, how do you want it?" Draco gave a few slow thrusts.

"If you can keep doing that..."

"This?" He asked, pressing all the way inside, sliding across that know.

"Yes." Harry muttered, jaw clicking shut. He sighed, letting his eyes drift closed as Draco continued to pump.

"I love you." Draco whispered, leaning in and pressing kisses along his spine. "I want you to come. I want you to fucking ruin this blanket." He grinned against flushed skin at Harrys anguished wail, swiveling the palm of his hand around a leaking tip. Draco chuckled, feeling him pulse in his hand, spilling onto the comforter.

"Draco." He mumbled, thighs quaking before giving out. Harry fell forward onto the bed, chest heaving as he struggled to right his world.

"Harry." Draco countered, laying on his stomach beside the boy and waiting for him to come too.

He let out a low giggle, finally turning his face to look at the blonde, his glasses half off, hair a tangled mess in his eyes.

"Damn." Draco slid his hand down a sweat sheened torso, watching his lover. "Still got any numbness?"

"My legs." Harry laughed, tucking an arm under his head and correcting his glasses. "No, not really...it's almost like a phantom numb...it's not numb but I still feel like it should be, I suppose because it was _so_ numb." He let out a contented sigh. "That was fun though."

"Mmm, yeah it was." He blew a kiss toward Harry. "You're such a kinky little shit though. Sometimes I really can't believe the things that come from that mouth."

"Yet, all of my suggestions have been quite brilliant."

Draco laughed, heart surging with affection for his soon-to-be husband. "I've got to give you that." He reached out, smoothing dark bangs from sleepy green eyes.

"I love you, lots." Harry murmured, sleep ebbing at the corners of his mind.

"I love you, lots too, baby." He leaned in with what strength he had left and giving the brunette a soft kiss before flopping back, letting sleep take him over.


End file.
